City Warriors Charecters
These are the charecters in City Warriors. Some of these cats were not OCs by me, and I will tell you who they are made by. RainfireThe Scruffs' 15:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) SouthClan Leader: Granitestar- dark gray tom with blue eyes Deputy: Roofleaper- gray tom with long legs and amber eyes. Mate: Featherfur Medicine Cat: Frostpelt- white tom with green eyes and black paws : Warriors: Songheart- beautiful tortie she-cat with blue eyes : Crazyheart- a wild silver-gray tom with amber eyes : Steelfur- light gray tom with green eyes. Mate: Stonechip Viperhiss- black she-cat with dark amber eyes Featherfur- long haired light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Sibling: Ambercola : Crestwood- brown tom with amber eyes : Heartbreaker- tortie-and-white she-cat with wicked blue eyes Dreamingspirit- black she-cat with green eyes Saintheart- black tom with gold eyes. Mate: Lovingsoul : Slyfox- russet tom with bright green-blue eyes. Mate: Ambercola : Koiscale- ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes. Sibling: Horsepelt Horsepelt- red-brown she-cat with white patches, black paws, a black tail tip, black muzzle, and pale light blue eyes. Sibling: Koiscale : Apprentices: Gardenpaw- white she-cat with leaf green eyes. Sibling: Musicpaw Musicpaw- sleek ginger she-cat with gray eyes. Sibling: Gardenpaw Calmpaw- sandy tan tom with green eyes. Sibling: Fightingpaw Fightingpaw- black tom with green eyes. Sibling: Calmpaw Breakingpaw- glossy brown she-cat with honey-brown eyes. Sibling: Lakepaw Lakepaw- silver-gray tom with blue eyes. Sibling: Breakingpaw Wildpaw- gold tom with bright green eyes Dreampaw- smokey gray tom with misty blue eyes Queens: Lovingsoul- sweet ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Saintheart. Alleykit, Amberkit, and Daykit Ambercola- she-cat with rich red-brown fur and brown eyes. Mate: Slyfox. Sibling: Featherfur. Woodkit and Brownkit Stonechip- stone gray she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Steelfur Kits: Alleykit- jet black tom with amber eyes and white paws Amberkit- ginger tom with green eyes Daykit- gold she-cat with yellow eyes Woodkit- dark brown tom with brown eyes Brownkit- red-brown tom with blue-green eyes Elders: Crystalfur- silver she-cat with stormy gray eyes. Sibling: Stormchaser Westbrook- brown tom with blue eyes Stormchaser- energetic gray tom with stormy gray eyes. Sibling: Crystalfur Shade- black tom with dark amber eyes and gray paws. Former Nightcrawler for SouthClan NorthClan Leader: Slushstar- light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Quick to hide, but also quick to fight. (OC by Forestpaw13) Deputy: Barkfur- brown tabby tom with green eyes : Medicine Cat: Redbird- small bright ginger she-cat with very pale green eyes and long flowing fur. Cares for all cats in trouble and does not mind breaking the rules if another Clan is in deep trouble. (OC by both Birdpaw and Hiddensun) : EastClan Leader: Peacestar- calico and white she-cat with luminescent frosty blue eyes. Very loyal and a politician, but opposed to war (OC by Artimas Hunter) Deputy: Fadingfeather- white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes Medicine Cat: Frostflower- shimmering white she-cat with pretty green eyes. Wanted to be a Warrior, but StarClan called her to be a medicine cat. (OC by Artimas Hunter) : WestClan Leader: Flowerstar- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with brilliant amber eyes. Open and friendly unless someone poses a threat. (OC by Maplefern) Deputy: Roosterpelt- bright ginger tom with darker flecks and shining green eyes Medicine Cat: Dovebreeze- very pale silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Very passionate and kind. Bossy and snappy when she wants to get her work done. (OC by Hiddensun) : Nightcrawlers Leader: Shadow- black tom with green eyes Deputy: Darkness- black tom with dark blue eyes Crawlers: Raven- SouthClan Nightcrawler. Black tom with green eyes and one white paw Crow- NorthClan Nightcrawler. Black tom with gray paws and blue eyes Dawn- EastClan Nightcrawler. Black she-cat with light brown eyes Dusk- WestClan Nightcrawler. Black she-cat with stormy gray eyes Night- black tom with black eyes. Siblings: Tar and Pitch Owl- black tom with big dark brown eyes Tar- black she-cat with black eyes and white paws. Siblings: Night and Pitch Pitch- black tom with bright amber eyes. Siblings: Night and Tar Coal- black tom with a gray muzzle and blue eyes Black- black tom with misty blue eyes Olive- black she-cat with olive green eyes Midnight- longhaired she-cat with leaf green eyes Ice- black tom with ice blue eyes Buzzard- black tom with unblinking brown eyes Category:Fan Fictions